Liberty Square
Liberty Square is one of seven "themed lands" and is exclusive to the Magic Kingdom, a theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort. Themed after colonial America, replicas of both the Liberty Bell and Liberty Tree can be seen here. One of the most popular attractions in the Magic Kingdom, the Haunted Mansion, is located in this land. Presiding over the square is the Hall of Presidents, an American history show featuring an Audio-Animatronic figure of every President of the United States. Liberty Square has a long waterfront on the Rivers of America and the Liberty Belle Riverboat steam paddleboat departs from a landing here. The land affords excellent views of the river and Tom Sawyer Island in adjacent Frontierland. History Originally conceived as an annex to Main Street, U.S.A. for Disneyland in Anaheim, the idea was revisited when the Magic Kingdom was being designed in the late 1960s. The need arose for an area analogous to, but distinct from, New Orleans Square at Disneyland. Walt Disney Imagineering decided on an early American, eighteenth century theme, with special concentration on the American Revolutionary War, as the Bicentennial would occur soon in 1976. Liberty Square opened as part of the Magic Kingdom and Walt Disney World's grand opening on October 1, 1971 as one of the original six themed lands. It is located in the northwest corner, bordering Fantasyland and Frontierland. The Square also has bridges to the park's central hub, as well as Adventureland. Forming its western border is the Rivers of America, on which the Liberty Belle travels. It is also the smallest land by guest area in the Magic Kingdom. As of 2007, it is the only land yet to undergo a major refurbishment. All of the attractions, original from October 1, 1971, still exist in some form or another. No major additions have been made. The theming in the Square is comprehensive and accurate to the time period, from major architectural and engineering homages to the small antiques and artifacts peppered throughout the many attractions and dining locations. Design & Theme *Liberty Square begins an architectural progression through history and geographically across the United States. This progression begins with the Haunted Mansion (1670s or '80s, upstate New York) and travels clockwise around the Rivers of America into Frontierland terminating at Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (1880s, southern California). *Find the replica of the House of Burgesses and look in the upstairs window to find Paul Revere's lanterns signifying "two if by sea". *The Liberty Tree is an actual 100-year-old oak found on the property and transplanted, with a younger oak grafted into the base. *The Liberty Bell replica was cast from the mold of the actual Liberty Bell in Philadelphia. It is the only bell ever cast from these molds. *There are architectural representations of each of the original 13 colonies. *The state flags of each of the original 13 states, as well as the American flag, fly in a plaza in the center of Liberty Square. Attractions *The Hall of Presidents *The Haunted Mansion *Liberty Belle Riverboat Restaurants Full-Service *Liberty Tree Tavern Counter-Service *Columbia Harbour House *Sleepy Hollow Shopping *Heritage House *Yankee Trader *Liberty Square Portrait Gallery *Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe Former Attractions *Admiral Joe Fowler Riverboat *Mike Fink Keel Boats *Richard F. Irvine Riverboat *Diamond Horseshoe Saloon Revue Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Magic Kingdom lands